


Fever Dream

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gym Romances, Gym Sex, Police Officer Thor, Shower Sex, fwb to lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 22
Collections: Explicit Stories





	1. Chapter 1

「00」  
  
她是有备而来。  
  
女孩向他跑来，往他手里塞了一样东西，又匆匆转身离去。  
  
索尔感到掌心的金属小物件上还残留着她的体温。一把钥匙，一个汽车旅馆钥匙扣。  
  
  
  
「01」  
  
索尔没有用手上的钥匙开门。旅馆的墙隔音堪忧，屋里的动静他听个一清二楚。  
  
他敲了门，有一刻他想象着他猫咪般的情人也会不会守在门后面等待她的主人呢？  
  
房门很快就打开了，他被揪住衣服拉了进屋。扑面而来的是焦糖味的亲吻，来自他最喜欢的陌生人。  
  
加上一个限定词，全裸的。  
  
她的嘴唇凉凉的，身体却很暖。她是多么想要他，连一点作为高级动物的理性都不要了，就知道往他身上撞。他也就顺势握住她大腿往上一抬，让她的腿缠在自己腰上。  
  
二人缠绵了一会，索尔才想起门还没有关严。幸好刚才没有人路过，不然他的小猫咪发情的样子都要被人看去了，这可不是他想要的。  
  
索尔用后脚跟把门推关上，托着女孩的臀部把她抱到床边，和她一起着陆在散发着廉价洗涤剂味的床垫上。  
  
他有和她接吻到世界末日似的决心，但他忽视不了女孩的焦急。她胡乱地扒着他的上衣和裤子，但是因为他的不配合屡屡不能得逞，把她急得眼睛都泛起了水雾。  
  
他把手伸到她双腿之前，就像在清晨的植物叶片上摸到了一手露水。  
  
“你自己玩过了？”他把手上亮晶晶的淫靡痕迹展示给她看。  
  
“叫你这么慢才来，我等得无聊死了啦。”她哼哼唧唧地小声抱怨，扭动着小屁股爬到他身上。  
  
索尔想起刚才在健身房她是怎么在大庭广众之下勾引他的。她故意背对着他的方向，紧实多汁的臀部就在他眼前上上下下地动，好让他把她被紧身瑜伽裤勒出形状的花穴口看的清清楚楚。  
  
索尔自己被弄得像火烧似的还不要紧，旁边几个举铁的汉子动作也明显变得迟缓了下来。他又急又气，最后只能把器械一丢，跑进浴室冲冷水澡去了。  
  
人在精虫上脑的时候恶念头也极多。  
  
他想，看起来越是羞涩的女孩也许本性就越加淫荡。对挑起男人欲火这事她乐在其中，也许对象根本无需是他。她到底去健身房做什么？猎艳？那其他人是不是也被她勾搭一遍了？  
  
想到这他再也忍受不下去，握着她的腰把她抱了下来。  
  
他命令她趴下去，一手放在她屁股上把她往床垫里按，另一手扶着被解放出来的狰狞欲望，把自己往她身体里推。她明明已经准备好了，但还是因为他巨大的尺寸而发出了呜呜的声音。  
  
他喜欢慢慢进入她、填满她的过程，他会收获一个乖女孩变得淫荡的样子，那是世界上最艳情的表演。  
  
直到他整根没入，他便停在她的最深处，耐心地等待她理智燃尽、欲求不满地挪动屁股求他狠狠干她。  
  
“呜……索尔……”她着急的小爪子张开，在床单上拍打着。  
  
然后他便仁慈地顺了她的意愿。她想要狂风暴雨，那么他就会给予她，和她一起淋个尽透。  
  
女孩的皮肤娇嫩洁白，轻易地就被他弄得发红，连腰上也留下了两片红红的掌印。他抓着她的腰，让她的身体不断撞向自己，每一次都像小船遇了风暴触了礁，非要把她击到散架才罢休。  
  
她脸埋在床垫里，发出又像痛苦又像愉悦的呻吟，一声声断断续续就像毛茸茸的猫爪子挠在他心里，弄得他感到有股火烧得他下腹和胸口都难受得不行。他一边操着她湿漉漉的花穴，一边俯下身子，舔了一下她的耳朵。  
  
女孩抽搐了一下，双手徒劳地想抓住什么。她的甬道急剧收缩着，绞着他的肉茎，让他忍不住重重喘了一声。  
  
剧烈高潮之后，女孩明显变得困倦，她身体变得软绵绵的，由着索尔随意摆弄。她转头看向他，眼皮半阖，迷糊的眼神仿佛在问他"你好了没有"。  
  
唉，这个自私的小混蛋。  
  
他放慢节奏，手从她胳膊下穿过将她抱起，把她的乳房纳入掌中揉捏，另一手挑逗着她跳动的阴蒂，慢慢地唤醒她下一次攀登高峰的活力。  
  
“嗯……你快一点好不好啦，我今天好累哦。”女孩用棉花糖一样的声音催促他。  
  
索尔手上还在努力着，心里却委屈了起来：“累还叫我来？”  
  
“姨妈……马上要来了，就一整个星期……啊……不能做了……”她用胳膊支撑着身体，默默承受身后毫无章法的撞击。  
  
“就这么淫荡吗？一天没有被我插，你是不是就会痒死？”索尔从后面掐住她脖子，一下下的好像要把她操进床垫里，床磕着墙砰砰作响。  
  
“没办法……呀……就是……很喜欢……”  
  
“喜欢什么？”他抽了出来停在入口，故意折磨她。  
  
“喜欢你……”  
  
“喜欢我怎样？”他推进去一个顶端。  
  
“啊！……喜欢你……干我啊……”  
  
他一插到底，“叫我名字。”  
  
“啊……索尔！”女孩带着哭腔喊道，“快给我……都给我……”  
  
她说喜欢我。  
  
索尔在脑中把她话掐头去尾，就成了他精神的春药，他一下子就守不住了，满满地射了她一肚子。  
  
“糟糕，该死。”他赶紧拔了出来，浓稠的白色液体也随之被带了出来，就像切开热腾腾派流出的奶油。  
  
她一直说有在吃药而且两人都身体健康就不让他戴套，但射在里面他还是头一回。  
  
“慌什么呀。”女孩笑嘻嘻地起身，索尔的精液正顺着她大腿内侧滑下这件事好像并没有困扰到她。她手放在他的胸肌上，把他按在床上，翻身骑上他还没有软下来的阴茎，就自娱自乐地律动了起来。半硬的男根在她身体里搅着刚刚射进去的精液，发出扑哧扑哧的声响。  
  
精力旺盛的男人意识到欲望正在累积，很快就可以再次苏醒，他按着女孩的腰，说道：“别闹了。”  
  
“喔。”女孩被扫了玩闹的兴致，不满地哼道。她撅起屁股，带着两人体液的阴茎滑落出来，丧气地倒在他的小腹上。  
  
“晚上去我那里好不好？”索尔摸着女孩散落在背上的黑色发丝，挑起一束缠在指间，“我明天休息。我们可以看看电影、吃点东西。如果你觉得休息够了，我们还可以继续……”  
  
“啊，我可能没有空，抱歉。”  
  
“周末也忙吗？”  
  
“嗯，忙。”女孩眼神躲闪，四处寻找衣服去了。  
  
果然又被拒绝了呢。  
  
索尔瞬间变得低落起来。他好不容易和警督争取到了刚好在周末的一次轮休，想着她也许放假，两人可以约出来做些上床以外的事。没想到她毫不留情地回绝了，甚至连个像样的理由都没有。  
  
关于她，他到底知道些什么？她说自己叫罗莎，这点他暂且只能相信。她每天都去健身房，运动的强度不大，但是比一般人待得要更久。根据他的观察，是因为她太过于内向，宁愿在角落里安静地等待，也不愿去问人一句：这个器材你用完了吗？  
  
她不是维密天使一样美丽动人的女孩，可在他眼里却异常可爱。他们每天都在健身房碰面，然后根据心情决定接下来要不要上床。  
  
索尔的精力相当旺盛，他们每周至少约四天，到了旅馆就做到天昏地暗，频率几乎超过了热恋中的情侣。  
  
就算这样，他依然对她一无所知。她住在哪里？做什么工作？他甚至连她的手机号码也没有。  
  
但他还是无可救药地爱上了这位亲密的陌生人。  
  
  
  
「02」  
  
我有一个炮友，他是一名警察，而且在他跟我说出“我叫索尔，是99分局的警察”之前我就知道了。因为在此之前，我已经观察了他两个月。  
  
不要误会，我并不是什么变态。你周围如果有索尔这样的人，也是不可能不去观察他的。喜欢漂亮的事物是人类的天性。  
  
我来健身房的时候他就已经是这里的常客了。想要不注意他真的很难，他金发如麦田碧眼如苍天，比健身房海报上的模特还要俊美健壮。  
  
也正是因为他的耀眼，我根本没有考虑过与他产生交集的可能性。更何况这样他的存在会让我怀疑人生：我真的也是一个人类吗？  
  
不过健身房里有个帅哥，的确会提高运动的积极性，只要索尔还去那个健身房，我就有理由坚持下去。  
  
  
  
我擅长保持透明，我的美女朋友丽莎则正好与我完全相反。丽莎是个万人迷，从来不缺优质的男人追求。她唯一的苦恼是每天晚上要翻谁的牌子。  
  
丽莎听说我的健身房有个极品帅哥，便吵闹着我要我带她去看看。  
  
于是我假装带她参观健身房，实则是欣赏美色。回来之后丽莎久久无法冷静。  
  
“我真的无法理解，你身边有这么一个唾手可得的大帅哥，你居然两个月了还没和他说过一句话？！两个月诶，男朋友都够换两个了吧？”  
  
“那是你。要是我有你那张脸可能我会勇敢一点，不需要在他走过来我这的时候跑到另一边去。”  
  
“这你就错了babe，颜值才不是追男人的关键。只要你够骚，你就可以上到任何男人。”  
  
“诶诶诶？我的话大概不能……”  
  
“唉，如果他那样的男人都不值得你骚一次，那你还是回你那屋织网织到老吧。”  
  
“我对自己有数啦。你想，就像穷学生逛商场根本不会去奢侈品店一样。”  
  
“奢侈品也会有打折的时候，咬咬牙你就能得到了不是？到时候爽的不还是你吗？”  
  
丽莎的妖女理论一套一套的，我知道自己嘴笨，就摇了摇头，不和她争辩下去。  
  
“那你不上我可上了。”丽莎说道。  
  
“你请便嘛。”  
  
  
  
一周后再见到丽莎，我没法抑制好奇心。  
  
“怎么样，你爽到没有？”我问。  
  
“别提了。”丽莎恨得牙痒痒，“踢到一块史前大铁板。”然后她绝口不提这件事了。  
  
从我朋友的失败里，我并不想得到什么经验或者教训。我知道怎么和他那样的人相处，那就是不去相处。  
  
我十六岁的时候也天真地以为世界上有童话，学校里最帅气人气最高的橄榄球队长居然会看上我。我被哄骗着和他上了两年床以后才知道原来我们根本不是男女朋友。  
  
爱一个人就是毫不设防地把心捧在手心里交给另一个人，但他十有八九会往上插刀子。  
  
和那个高中时代的混蛋断干净花了我很长时间，他榨干了我心里对爱情的最后一滴向往。  
  
我学到了什么吗？动心就是自杀。  
  
索尔显然也是那类人，如果对他动心，多半也只会换来一句“对不起，我不知道你会这样想”。  
  
为了避免难看的悲剧再次上演，我连话也不想和他说，把任何受伤的可能性扼杀在摇篮中。  
  
  
  
没想到最后是他先来找了我。  
  
“你好，你结束了吗？”他的声音让我想起低音提琴。  
  
我只是站在一边而已，甚至人都不在器械上，他大可以直接上，干嘛要问我？我点点头，转身走掉。  
  
  
  
他又在我附近迂回徘徊了几天，还是让他找到一个机会上来自我介绍了。  
  
“我叫索尔，是99分局的警察。”  
  
不要啊。我在心里绝望呐喊，你知道你很帅对吧？我可是会把持不住的。  
  
“你好？”  
  
“啊，罗莎，我。”我僵硬地笑着。天呐。我在胡说八道什么？我真的会说人话吗？  
  
幸好他没有试图多说什么，好像不过是一个友好的健身房熟人来打招呼。他转身就去跑步了。  
  
  
  
我内心底涌起一阵厌恶。并不是我讨厌索尔，而是我知道要保持不住心如止水的状态了。  
  
  
  
接下来几天我每时每秒都在给自己做思想工作。不要想他，不要喜欢他，不要陷进去。他的眼睛没有那么蓝，笑起来也没有那么好看，身上味道也没有那么香。  
  
可能我的方法本身就是错的。我一天什么都不干，房客不接待了，晚上游戏直播也暂停了，就在房间内待着，专心致志地不去想他。  
  
——可惜，很明显这本来就是个悖论。当想到“不要去想他”的时候，脑子里就满满都是他了。  
  
  
  
错误冥想方式的后果，就是一周后我们就在健身房的淋浴间里做了爱。  
  
我一向是个乖乖女，这种事情连在我最野的梦里都没有出现过。  
  
我不太记得那天匆匆一炮的前因后果是什么了，我满脑子都是他如何用坚实的身体和健壮的双臂把我困在墙边，花洒喷出的水温度适中，哗啦啦落在我们身上。  
  
他就在水声里上了我，手还死死地捂着我的嘴，以免有人听到我们这里发生的不堪。  
  
索尔的做爱方式很野蛮，是只属于野生动物的那种天然强劲的有效交配方式。  
  
结果就是他把我弄得很疼，身上留下了许多淤痕。他像做错事了一样不停地道歉，让我教他我喜欢的方法。  
  
这就是他的另一个陷阱。他意思是还有下一次，看我往哪里跑。他没有绑着我也没有堵住我的去路，但是我知道我逃不掉了。  
  
希望打坐冥想还能有用。


	2. Chapter 2

**「2.5」**  
  
索尔后知后觉，也许他是唯一一个对罗莎一无所知的傻蛋。  
  
  
  
**「03」**  
  
啊哦，这可糟了。  
  
范达尔喝着纸杯里凉掉的咖啡，分出神来看了一眼菜鸟递过来的报告。一下子就扫到几个写得模棱两可的地方。他下手慢了一步，文件被索尔抽走了。  
  
范达尔放下一次性咖啡杯，酝酿着该如何安慰即将被索尔臭骂一顿的可怜虫。  
  
出乎意料的是，今天他的搭档一改往常的暴躁，只是说了一句："有个地方没写好，放着我等等帮你改一下。"  
  
哦嚯，大事不好。  
  
范达尔和索尔是同一批被分进来的，他们从巡警阶段起就一直做搭档，自然而然也成了朋友。一起出生入死许多次之后，范达尔自以为没有人比他更了解索尔了。所以此刻眼前的场景才让他忍不住想大吼一句："你到底是谁？！"  
  
一定是有事发生！  
  
"干嘛？你的报告写完了？"索尔想不通他的搭档为什么堵在他桌子前若有所思地盯了他整整五分钟。  
  
范达尔倒吸一口气。完了，嘴上讲着超凶的话，嘴角却还挂着一丝微笑。这个索尔，大概是坏掉了。  
  
冷面铁血警官索尔为何性情大变？是人性的温暖还是道德的圆满？大侦探范达尔该登场了！  
  
  
  
结论一：索尔中了彩票。  
  
然而他从来不相信运气这种事。  
  
结论二：这条万年单身狗脱单了。  
  
这个猜想很合理。范达尔认识索尔这么多年，他一直保持着单身状态。索尔的个人生活简单到可耻，警局——健身房——家，三个点圈出的地界就是他全部活动范围。  
  
照道理说索尔这样的人应该不愁没有女孩子喜欢，在超市排个队都会有胆子大的男人女人过来塞电话号码。可惜了，他喜欢的女孩类型往往是不可能主动采取行动的，说不定看到他就吓到拔腿就跑。  
  
  
  
这家伙要是真的恋爱了，对象肯定不是警局认识的人，那么就还剩一个可能性——健身房。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
索尔刚要进健身房，范达尔抢在他前面冲了进去，高调地与每个有生命或无生命的物体打招呼，俨然把健身房变成他一个人的秀场。  
  
当然啦，女孩子们都爱他。前台的小姑娘竟然破天荒地从手机屏幕上抬起头来，面对范达尔笑成了一朵花，甚至还站起身，把储物柜的钥匙递给了他，声音和加了三份糖浆一样甜：“你怎么过来这里啦？”  
  
正巧索尔也很想问这个问题，不过他还有别的更想关心的事情。  
  
他绕过正有俩人在调情的前台，像往常一样下意识地寻找女孩的身影。最后他在落地窗边看到了她。她在椭圆机上戴着耳机专心地跟着音乐节奏运动，嘴上无声地念着歌词。  
  
索尔没有过去打扰她，光是知道她在那里他就安了心。  
  
他正打算做热身运动，只见范达尔不知从哪冒出来，一个冲刺跑过他身边，直接在罗莎面前停了下来。  
  
搞什么啊，谁都勾搭的吗？索尔忍了半天才没有把他的好朋友拖到门口扔出去。  
  
但是谁也不能阻止索尔偷听他们的谈话。  
  
  
  
“哇哇哇你是Flora42吗？你真人看起来更可爱呢！”是范达尔。  
  
罗莎显然被吓到了，尴尬地停了下来，差点把耳机带到地上去，“……你好？”  
  
"我经常看你的直播诶！我的ID是the dashing 🌟，你对我有印象吗？"  
  
"啊……你就是那个小星星？！谢谢你呀。"  
  
“我可以加你好友吗？下次一起打游戏？”  
  
"没问题！"  
  
  
  
索尔觉得问题很大。  
  
  
  
范达尔从卫生间出来，打开门只见一个大汉如山一样拦在门口。  
  
"靠，索尔，你这样很奇怪你知道吗？"  
  
"你跟罗莎在聊什么？"  
  
"谁？"  
  
"你刚刚和她聊得很开心嘛？！"  
  
"跟谁？！我和每个人都很开心……等等……"范达尔这才想起了什么，“你在说Flora42？”  
  
“谁是这个Flora42？”  
  
“人气美女游戏主播，就是你说的罗莎。”范达尔一拍大腿，把事情联系上了，“原来如此，Flora42就是你女朋友？”  
  
"瞎说什么，才不是女朋友。"索尔躲开了好友询问的眼神，"为什么你认识她？"  
  
"为什么我认识她？你不该问问自己为什么不认识她嘛？老天，她可是火到有人会在pornhub搜她名字的。"  
  
索尔突然觉得有点不对：“你也搜过吗？！”  
  
范达尔一拍脑袋，意识到自己说错话，但是他可不敢在另一个警探面前说谎：“可……可能……搜过的。你放心！真的什么也没有搜到！！”  
  
索尔还是那“等会弄死你”的眼神，完了。  
  
  
  
“嘿，这可是公共场合！别在这里搞什么奇怪的事情！”  
  
俩人闻声望去，是一位穿着浅绿色清洁工制服中年妇女，正舞着手里的拖把，对两个男人怒目而视。  
  
如果不想第二天在健身房被出柜，现在最好还是快溜。  
  
  
  
“说真的，Flora……罗莎，真的不是你女朋友？”  
  
“不是。”  
  
“那我可以约她出去吗？”  
  
“我们出去打一架。如果你能打得赢，我就勉强允许你拥有一秒这个念头。”  
  
“算了算了。”  
  
  
  
结果：破案了！索尔处于薛定谔的恋爱状态中。  
  
附加收获是加了人气女主播好友，而且惊险地保住了友情。  
  
这一次健身房之行真不亏。  
  
  
  
  
  
_Flora42_ 。索尔躺在床上，这串ID就像子弹一样从他空白的大脑中飞过。  
  
这几天罗莎没有来健身房。索尔只知道有些人让他看到就烦，却第一次体会到见不到一个人的心烦。他差点就跑去和前台要罗莎的电话号码，然而警官先生在最后一刻还是忍住了这种侵犯隐私的行为。  
  
一次偶然在上班时间撞见一位女警在问她的同性同事有没有“女性用品”，索尔这才想起了罗莎提过的生理期的事。  
  
作为一名有妈的男人，索尔很明白对于女孩子来说生理期可能会相当折磨。猜到罗莎突然消失的真相并没有让他好受一些，反而加剧了另一种无能为力的焦急。  
  
  
  
索尔盯了半天天花板，一点睡意也没有。他翻身下床，打开了笔记本电脑，注册了一个罗莎所在的直播平台的账号。  
  
他浏览了一下平台大厅，很快发现了Flora42的直播间。而且是直播正在进行中。  
  
他被屏幕背光映得惨白的脸上闪过一丝喜悦之色。  
  
星期四先生 进入了直播间  
  
时间已经临近午夜，观看直播的居然还有近十万人。这还不是周末。  
  
索尔来不及看屏幕上正在进行的游戏内容，他一眼就看到了右下角小屏幕中的女孩。再次见到她的脸，是在沙漠里行走许多日此刻才有露水润湿了嘴唇的感觉。  
  
可她这副打扮让索尔有些摸不着头脑。  
  
她人身在小屏正中央，戴着白色的假发，身上穿着有夸张的蕾丝装饰和复杂的印花的一条裙子，还化了精致华丽的妆，整个人就像人偶一样。屏幕里还可以看到她的背景，应该是她的房间。灯光是不怎么常见的蓝紫色，床边的书架上挂着一串冷光的星星灯，后面是堆得满满的玩偶手办，以及贴满墙的动漫和游戏海报。  
  
好……特别的样子？索尔有种偶然窥探到未知世界的冲击感。  
  
新世界中初来乍到的索尔学得也很快，他发现想要引起罗莎的关注最快的方式就是，打钱。  
  
他眼睛也不眨一下就刷了五十美元过去，附带了一句“好好休息”。  
  
“谢谢这位……星期四先生？我今天确实有点累呢，希望大家晚上也能早点睡呀。”  
  
罗莎说话的声音和平时完全不一样，除了一丝疲倦之外，索尔认出了这是她对他撒娇时候的声线。  
  
索尔扫了一眼直播间中的用户ID列表，显然她的观众还是以男性居多。看来她用这招迷住的可不止是他一个人。  
  
罗莎干脆把游戏关了，有一部分人退了出去，剩下的人似乎都在等这一刻。  
  
看来这是纯聊天的时间，大家在屏幕上刷着各种话，有表白有问好也有提问题。  
  
“不是你来迟了哦是今天提早结束了……嗯？我有没有喜欢的人？这个嘛……”  
  
索尔的心跳加速。无论她回答有或者无都是在折磨他罢了。  
  
“这个现在不能说哦～”女孩把这个话题略了过去。  
  
真是吊人胃口的高手啊。  
  
他把电脑一盖，将自己扔回了床上。  
  
  
  
  
  
“哎呀，你干什么啦。”女孩娇声呵斥道，打掉了在她腰窝上梭巡的那只手，注意力马上又被屏幕里面的小人拽回去了。  
  
这是她的房间。蓝紫色的灯光让一切都显得有些不寻常。他坐在她的床上，而她正趴着打游戏。  
  
“你一直玩游戏都不理我。”索尔听起来可怜兮兮的。  
  
“我在努力分散注意力，不要打扰我啦！”  
  
“从什么东西上分散注意力？”  
  
“你呀！”罗莎气呼呼地把手柄丢到一边。  
  
“我怎么了？”  
  
“我不忍了！”她果断地脱掉了T恤，她没有穿内衣，娇小挺立的乳房随着她的动作在空中调皮地跳动了两下。印着卡通人物的宽大T恤落在了一旁的电竞座椅上，她的小动物睡裤也没能幸免。  
  
身上仅着一条内裤的女孩爬到了索尔大腿上，然后去吻他的嘴唇。  
  
索尔总能随时随地被她点燃。他的心着了火，从胸口处散发的热度让他四肢无力，犹如膨胀的气球。  
  
女孩略微冰凉的手伸进了他的裤子里，玩弄起了他半醒的欲望。他将裤子扯下来些，阴茎弹了出来，神气地抬着头立在那里。  
  
“给我吃……”罗莎似乎有些神志不清了，弯下身去张嘴就舔弄起了它粉红的顶端。  
  
“罗莎……”索尔喉间像是堵了什么似的，从她的唇间拔出了欲望权杖，“你没被下药吧？”  
  
“我好难受……”她抓住他的大手放在自己的乳房上面。  
  
“生理期还没有过去？”  
  
她泪汪汪地看着他，点点头。  
  
果然，生理期失调的雌性激素比什么春药都可怕。  
  
“再忍一忍好不好？”  
  
“不行我现在就要！”她脱掉内裤，骑在了他身上，拿他的挺硬摩擦自己的阴蒂。  
  
她的花穴口垂出来一条细细的棉线，这让索尔守住了一丝理智。现在该好好待在她身体里的是棉条而不是他的阴茎。  
  
“不行啊，听话！”索尔按住她，让她不要再轻举妄动。  
  
“呜呜只要你操我，怎么样都行……我屁股给你干好不好……”  
  
“你想要我干你哪里都可以，等经期过去再说，好吗？”  
  
“可恶啦！！”她无力地捶了一下他的大腿，然后爬到床沿就要往下滚，“那我要去找别的办法了！”  
  
  
  
别的办法是什么？索尔气坏了。难道她还想去找别人吗？  
  
“给我回来！”他从后面抱住她的腰，把她整个身子拖了回来。为了不让她再逃掉，他用健壮的躯体把她困在了身下。  
  
“你生气了吗？”躺在他下方的罗莎用手戳戳他的脸，一脸无辜的表情。  
  
索尔是行动派。他分开女孩的双腿，让她的花蕊暴露在空气中。没等她反应过来他就揉起了她敏感的突起，力道轻柔，频率却快得她的身体跟不上节奏。不过一会她就被袭来的高潮弄得啊啊乱叫，还直翻白眼。  
  
“这个解决方法可行吗？”  
  
罗莎好容易才缓了过来，“你好棒，比我自己弄还爽诶。”她像考拉一样抱住了他的胳膊，怕他突然消失似的，“今晚留下来陪我好不好？”  
  
天知道他等了这一刻多久了。他的食指抽动了两下，是在努力把激动压回心里。“好。”  
  
罗莎起身，去查看不知道什么时候进入休眠模式的电脑。忽然她脸色一白，“shit！”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“我好像没有关直播。”  
  
“你没有什么——？”  
  
  
  
  
  
索尔醒了过来。  
  
天还没有亮，屋里的一切都那么熟悉。他伸出胳膊，只摸到身边空荡荡。  
  
这是他的家。  
  
原来只是梦而已啊。  
  
  
  
  
  
什么侵不侵犯隐私的。索尔受不了了。  
  
第二天下班之后，他就以最快的速度赶到了健身房。  
  
有罗莎的电话号码么？没什么事，这不好多天没见她，想发短信问候一下。  
  
罗莎？我看看啊——是加西亚夫人对吗？等我抄一份给你。  
  
等等，加西亚夫人？  
  
  
  
索尔从来没有想过。  
  
她看起来很年轻，而且从来没有戴戒指。  
  
当然，这都什么年代了，不是所有人都喜欢被一个金属小圈束缚着。  
  
那个标志着已婚身份的称呼当头浇了他一盆冷水，他这才第一次冷静下来思考关于她的一切。  
  
她似乎没有什么正经工作——如果直播不算的话。然而她能买得起卧室那一墙的东西，说明她也不缺钱。他本以为是直播行业收入比他想象的要高，现在看另一种可能性变得越加合理：一个无聊的阔太太。  
  
健身、直播、买玩具，不过都是她排遣寂寞的方式。而他又是什么呢？平淡生活的一点刺激，或者干脆也是她的玩具收藏之一？  
  
  
  
“麻烦你，能帮我把卡停掉吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

**「3.5」**  
  
我曾经有个炮友。我害怕爱上他。我失去了他。  
  
  
  
**「04」**  
  
一个月了。我从一次生理期等到下一次生理期，可是再也没见过索尔。  
  
他这么热爱运动，却突然就不来健身了，也不知道他在忙什么。  
  
我偷偷给范达尔发了私信，他说索尔很好，没有什么反常的地方。  
  
  
  
很好吗……那就好。

那大概是这个健身房没有他留恋的东西了吧。

我不敢期待能在他心里有多重要，但像这样招呼都不打一声就消失，也太没有礼貌了吧？还好我没有爱上他，要不然……  
  
想到这，我眼泪就开始往下掉，然后没忍住越哭越大声，把在楼下庭院里晒太阳的丽莎给惊动了。  
  
“男人啊，不过就是振动棒上长了个人罢了。有时候更糟糕。至少振动棒不会自己从抽屉里爬起来跑掉吧？”  
  
我把手中的面巾纸揉成一团，丢进已经堆成小山的废纸堆里，继续抽噎个不停，“我想去找他，我知道他在哪里工作。”  
  
“不，你不想。你知道他工作地点，唯一好处就是你可以绕开那里。”  
  
“那就这样结束了吗？我好不甘心啊，他甚至没有和我说一声……”  
  
“你们都没开始谈何结束？要我说他欠你的可不只是告别而已。”  
  
“说到底还是我有问题对吧？这样的事总发生在我身上，大概是我不值得被爱吧。”  
  
“别，我对屁话过敏。”丽莎现在说话的气势，给她左手一杯红酒右手一根烟再好不过了，“明明你们俩都是见色起意罢了，不要拿爱来玷污性好吗？”  
  
我又被她说得一愣一愣的。  
  
  
  
不过也对，我实在是一个人太久了。索尔让我尝到了一丝有人陪伴的甜头，我就再也不想一个人回到路上了。

孤独有很多种样子，在这个城市生活，迟早会变成其中一种。  
  
  
  
第二年开春的时候，一楼有几个房客的合约到期并且不再续下去。我顺应了潮流，把那几个房间简单翻新一下，挂到airbnb上出租。  
  
我变得忙碌许多，每天都要接待旅人、为房客解决问题。这样一来我就无暇去回忆那段快乐的日子。  
  
那些不需要我去地铁站接人的租客，我通常就在庭院里等着他们自己上门。  
  
等待的时间里面我总会根据他们的airbnb账号想象一下来人会是什么样子的。

今天的住户名字叫Mark，头像是一片海洋，我无从猜测他长什么样子。  
  
  
  
不多时，有一个背着背包的高个子男人走到了正门前停了下来，伸手推开了铁门。  
  
看清他脸的那一刻，我血液都瞬间凉透了。  
  
“罗莎，还真是你。”他说着，向我走来。  
  
“你想干什么？”我大喊一声，往后连退好几步。  
  
“为什么反应这么大，我又不是坏人。我是来住店的。”他耸耸肩。  
  
笑话，他不是坏人那谁是？“这里不欢迎你。”  
  
“我付了钱，也没有违反任何规定，你不能赶我走。”他把手插进口袋，环顾着我的小花园，“你觉得如果我投诉你的话平台会怎么处理？”  
  
“你……”时隔这么多年我又一次被这个家伙恶心到了。  
  
  
  
马修，玩弄了我一整个高中时代和一半大学时光的家伙，他怎么有底气站在我面前？  
  
他现在可是冉冉上升的橄榄球明星，怎么会想起我这个小人物来了？  
  
即使我心里一万个不愿意，我还是知道平台处理投诉都是优先考虑住户的诉求的，我可不想因为得罪了他把刚刚搞起来的生意搅黄。  
  
“跟我来吧。”我没好气地说道，把他带到了房间门口，连注意事项都不想交代，把钥匙扔给他就走了。  
  
  
  
这家伙订了三个晚上。那说明我至少要有三天睡不好觉了。  
  
  
  
我从健身房回到家中，发现屋子里有些不对劲。  
  
我的杂物非常多，在一堆乱七八糟的东西之中有只有我才看得出的秩序。而现在，某些物品以我不熟悉的顺序摆放着。有人进过我屋子了，而且似乎在找什么东西，又小心地把翻过的东西放回原位。  
  
我想起了楼下那位不受欢迎的客人，有种不好的预感出现在脑海中。  
  
我翻找了监控录像，果然看到马修出现在二楼楼梯口的身影。  
  
可恶的家伙。  
  
我当即就没有忍住，一口气跑下楼，到他门前把门敲得咣咣响，叫他出来当面对质。  
  
“我知道你不想我住这里，可你也不能这样血口喷人啊。”马修胳膊撑在门框上，脸上欠揍的表情让我更生气了。  
  
“监控都拍到你去二楼了！”  
  
“我逛逛还不行吗？这也不能证明我进你屋了啊？”他一副无所畏惧的样子。  
  
住在二楼的丽莎听到了这边的争执，从阳台探出头来：“怎么了宝贝？这个男的烦你了？”  
  
我简直要哭了，“帮我报警！”  
  
  
  
警察以不可思议的速度赶到了，仿佛就一直就守在门口一样。  
  
没想到警察到来却让场面变得更加复杂了。城里有几千个警察，为什么来的偏偏是我最熟悉的那个？  
  
“怎么回事？我们接到报警说有人非法入侵？”索尔看了我一眼，神情冷静得就像这辈子第一次见到我这个人。  
  
“根本就是她胡说八道！”马修见警察真的来了，有些不那么淡定了，“她从前就喜欢胡思乱想一些根本没有的事。”  
  
“你们俩认识？”跟着索尔一起来的警员问了一句。  
  
“她是我的前女友。”马修突然大声说道，大概是希望警员把这件事严重性降低。  
  
“你——你现在倒是承认了啊？”我气昏了头，抬起一掌就要打过去，却被人抓住了手。  
  
“女士，请不要激动。”索尔与我对抗着，“让我看看现场和监控可以吗？”  
  
我把手抽了回来，抹掉溢出眼角的泪水，走向楼梯。  
  
  
  
索尔走进了我房间。他没有穿警察制服，而是一身皮夹克和牛仔裤的休闲打扮。这也是我第一次看到他穿运动装以外的样子。  
  
  
  
“监控录像存在电脑里吗？”他问道。  
  
“干嘛装作不认识我的样子？”我咬着下唇。  
  
“我在工作。”  
  
“你一整年都在工作？”  
  
他阴沉着脸没有回答，打开了电脑中的监控录像。  
  
他的沉默深深刺痛了我，过去一年努力筑起的心理防线在他面前不堪一击。  
  
“我……我到底做错了什么？”我哭了出来。我还是一点长进都没有，时隔多年又沦落到狼狈地问人为什么不要我的下场。  
  
“你真的有必要问我吗？”  
  
  
  
我哭到大脑缺氧，眩晕使我不得不摸到沙发上躺下，“我做错的……事情……大概就是不应该……真的喜欢你吧……”  
  
他离开了电脑，走到了沙发前。  
  
我感觉到有只手在拍打我的背。“别哭了。”  
  
不行，为什么你说什么就是什么？我就要哭。  
  
他笨拙地把手收回去，干脆把我横抱起来，然后穿过整个客厅，把我放在了卧室床上。  
  
“你好好休息，事情我来解决。”  
  
睡着之前，我听见他这么说。  
  
  
  
**「4.5」**  
  
索尔很快就发现犯了错的人正是他自己。  
  
  
  
**「05」**  
  
这是一栋殖民时期风格的二层小楼房，索尔经常与同事到附近的墨西哥餐车吃午饭，偶尔也会为它美丽的花园吸引而驻足。  
  
这里成为他与罗莎重逢的地方，仿佛是命运安排的戏剧效果。  
  
  
  
最终索尔还是来到了这里，这个他通过直播摄像头见了无数次的蓝紫色小房间，倒是比他想象中的要宽敞一些，白天也拉着窗帘。  
  
然后他就知道自己错了。  
  
作为一个经验丰富的警探，他到每一个屋子的两分钟之内就能推断出主人的基本生活状态，是一种下意识的观察，是他的生存技能之一。  
  
在罗莎的家里也不例外。一种沉重的感觉压上了他的心头，就好像抓错了坏人一样。  
  
她是单身。这是直觉在大脑中下的判断。  
  
他鲁莽地单方面判了她死刑，就因为他被嫉妒心冲昏了头脑。他折磨了自己一年，却从来没有想过她可能成为他的受害者。  
  
  
  
索尔回到了庭院里。和他一起出来的菜鸟已经把事情了解个大概了，把前因后果跟他说了一遍。那个叫马修的家伙还在一旁不断添油加醋，说罗莎一直就是个疯子。然后丽莎在一边反驳他，吵吵闹闹的把索尔弄得头疼，于是干脆把两人一起请回了警局。  
  
那个打橄榄球的男人一开始气焰很嚣张。但索尔很快就让他意识到这样下去只会引起不必要的关注，对他的职业生涯没有任何好处。于是他乖乖把一切都招了。  
  
  
  
索尔趁着和丽莎一起回去的路上，问出了那个纠缠了他很久的问题：”罗莎她……还是单身吗？”  
  
“什么啊，她可能已经单身一辈子了。”丽莎翻了个白眼，“你再不去追她我要怀疑你是不是傻了。”  
  
也许丽莎说得没错。  
  
  
  
女孩睡得迷迷糊糊的，被走进来的索尔吓得一个激灵，从床上坐了起来。  
  
“是我。”索尔安慰道，“已经没事了。”  
  
“所以那个家伙进我家想做什么？”罗莎揉了揉本来就红肿的眼睛问道。  
  
索尔从她床边的架子上取下一只小老虎玩偶，“来找它。”  
  
罗莎似乎陷入了沉思，“这是当年我送给他的，我和他闹掰以后就讨了回来。为什么他想要这个？”  
  
索尔把小老虎翻了过来，拉开了玩偶背后的拉链，翻找了一会，从里面夹出一个U盘，“对他重要的应该是这个东西。”  
  
“U盘？里面有什么？”  
  
“他说有一些视频。你需要看看吗？”  
  
罗莎突然有种不好的预感，“可以吗？”  
  
索尔点点头。  
  
罗莎把U盘插进电脑，打开了文件夹，里面有大大小小时长不等的几十个视频文件。  
  
她随便点开一个，几秒之后就一把盖上了笔记本电脑。  
  
是她和马修的视频，她从来不知道被他偷拍了。  
  
“他是怕我拿视频去敲诈他吗？”罗莎虚弱地问道。  
  
“或者相反。”索尔神色阴沉，“反正他不是个好东西。”  
  
罗莎身体因为害怕和气愤颤抖个不停，她一把拔出U盘，摔在地上用脚踩了个粉碎。“我早就知道了。”

  
“我有一个问题。”索尔决定还是把事情问个清楚。

“干嘛？”

“为什么健身房的人叫你加西亚夫人？”他还是鼓起勇气问了出来。

“这就是你不理我的理由吗？”罗莎都快被他气笑了，一拳捶在他胸口，“我用的是我妈的卡！我想省点钱不行吗？！”  
  
  
索尔这一回没有再犹豫，带着此生的果断把她拥进了怀里。  
  
“对不起，对不起。”  
  
“干嘛啦。”罗莎的脸埋在他胸口。  
  
“我发誓不会再让你经历那些……我只求你勇敢一点点。你不需要迈出任何一步，你等在原地也可以，只要你点点头，我就会飞奔向你。”  
  
罗莎闷闷地笑了一声，抬起头来看他：“说出这些话也难为你了。”  
  
“你不相信我吗？我跑得很快的。”  
  
“跑得快要干嘛，我又不是小偷。”  
  
“那你把拿走我的东西还我。”  
  
“什么东西唔——”  
  
她一句话都没能说完，让他用一个吻堵了回去。  
  
  
**「06」**  
  
我曾经有个炮友，现在没有了。

只是多了个男朋友。


End file.
